Whirled
by BlakeIy
Summary: Tak comes to Earth with a plan to please the Tallest in mind, but her stay is extended by a certain earth boy. Days turn into months, and months into years, and it doesn't look like she'll be returning home any time soon. Internal conflicts arise, and she questions what exactly she's doing with her life.


**Prologue**

Tak shoved Zim into a trashcan. His rightful place, most would say. At first, Dib couldn't tell; being thrown over a wall and being stabbed in the ass by spiny thorns, and all. But having his jacket torn was a well enough prince to pay when he'd gotten up and seen what Tak was responsible for. Now, he proceeded to climb over the ledge, to see a manic Tak in hysterics, at a struggling Zim. Dib joined in her laughter, and it was at that moment the blue-haired girl placed a foot on the can, kicked off, and sent Zim rolling.

Their laughter continued for a few moments, until Tak suddenly stopped. Dib noticed and did the same shortly after.

The girl finally stopped laughing. Her face rested into a melancholy expression. She looked calm, as if moment before she hadn't been laughing at all. She began walking off, and Dib, noticing her, jogged to her side. "Wait!" Tak turned her head, but continued walking around the corner.

"That was pretty cool! What you did back there, I mean." Dib's tone was normal. He spoke to her like he would any other person. But then again, with a geek like him, he can't be expected to have much - if any - experience with the opposite sex.

Tak shrugged. "Thanks."

"Uhh...do you want me to walk you home?" Dib asked, partly out of curiosity and partly out of loneliness. As he had explained to the girl before Zim's interference, there weren't many others his age that shared his interests.

"You're doing that right now, aren't you?"

Smooth, Dib. "Yeah, well. I guess you're right."

Silence ensued, and the crossway between Dib and Tak's houses was approaching. "Hey, well, if you're not doing anything..." The nerd began. Tak raised a brow at him, slightly amused. "I was thinking we could grab something to eat. You're new in town and I'm," Dib chuckled. "Pretty sure you're tired of your dad's products by now." He made an attempt to smile, but the end result was just him looking like a goof.

The corners of Tak's lips slightly curled. She was, admittedly, tired of the human filth known as "wieners". Why not humor him?

Tak, not being too much for words in her disguise just yet, accepted his offer.

"Well, great," Dib smiled sincerely. "Come on, I'll take you to a place my sister just _begs_ to go to." Without notice, he grabbed the outsider's hand and dragged her along. Out of Dib's view, a small twitch triggered in one of Tak's eyes. The sudden contact wasn't much in her favour.

The two went on, side by friendly side, earning a few awkward glances from peers. The biggest thought that dominated everyone's minds was, "Dib? With the new girl? But she's kind if pretty and Dib's, well...Dib."

It's not that Dib was unattractive by any means; he was actually quite handsome. It was mostly due to his reputation for being defined as "crazy" that he wasn't one of the most popular kids at skool. He was, however, one of the cutest and most-desired. He of course, wasn't aware of this, and to be honest, didn't really care. Finding a girl as enthralled by the paranormal as he was - that'd be his dream, but not for a few more years to come.

Nevertheless, Dib, being more intelligent than practically everyone in his age group, and Tak, being an alien with no attraction for humans, both shared one valuable trait: they did not give a royal fuck about what everyone else thought of them.

* * *

**shitty ending I know I know. This was actually WAY different in my fanfiction notebook (for portable, bring-to-school usage) and I ended up changing almost everything. I am also so sorry that this chapter had like, NO DIALOGUE at all (since I know, who doesn't love some good dialogue!) but the second chapter is already written, and if this chapter wasn't TOTAL shit then I guess I'll upload it.**

**Scratch that, I'll probably just upload it anyways because I have nothing better to do. Much more talking hereon out. I just wanted to kind of set the scene up here. Tak doesn't really talk much at first anyways, and I want to emphasize that, and have her speak through the facial expressions she gives throughout the episode.**

**Thanks for reading! As always, if you liked or didn't like it, please review. It's literally like my only initiative ever lol.**


End file.
